Snow angels
by Bonfire Watson
Summary: Just a short piece of fluff I wrote whilst waiting for my friend to text me back. Snow is falling outside the bunker, the boys have some fun with it. (idek, I suck at summaries)


**A/N: Wow, two stories in two days, what am I doing (avoiding responsibilities probably) Anywho, just some short fluff, no pairings, just friendship. This was originally written for TrekkieL, you should really go and check out her profile. Sorry for any typos, and this was written really quickly so it's kinda bad okay. Hope you enjoy :)**

Sam and Dean sat in the bunker, Sam reading some of the ancient lore books, Dean flicking through some of the equally old porn magazines that he found in the bottom of one of the boxes. Dean looked up from the faded pages.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Mmm?" Replied Sam, without looking up from the thick book.

"Have you seen Cas? He was here half an hour ago."

"Oh, yeah, about that. He went out like twenty minutes ago saying something about white fluff or something like that. I have no clue what he was on about."

Dean shut the magazine, looking confused. White fluff?

"Right..." Said Dean

"Anyway" Said Sam, shutting the book with a bang "I'm going on a supply run, need anything?"

"Get me some pie" Dean grinned as Sam stood up. He rolled his eyes at Dean.

"Dude, do you know how bad that stuff is for you?"

"No, and I don't care" Dean smirked as Sam opened the door to the bunker.

"Err, Dean?" Sam stood in the doorway, looking outside, surprise plastered on his face. Dean looked up. "I've found Cas..." Sam turned to look at him. "And I think I know what he means by 'white fluff' now" Sam smiled.

"What?"

Sam opened the door fully so Dean could see outside. The road was covered in a thick layer of fresh snow. There was one wide path that had been cleared right through the snow. Dean's eyes followed the track until it reached a few metres down the road where Cas was standing, half covered in snow. He was standing in front of a tall snow figure, about the same height as him. He was gently patting it, gradually adding more snow to the mound. Dean spun on his heels to face Sam.

"Is he serious?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged and smiled, watching the angel trying to work out why his snow pile was falling over.

The brothers stepped out of the door, feet crunching under the snow. They walked towards Cas, sticking to the path he had already cleared.

"Hey, Cas" Dean said when they were close enough he could hear him.

Cas turned, and grinned at them.

"Oh, hello." He had white clumps of snow stuck all over his coat. It was in his hair too, the fresh white contrasting with the dark tones of his head.

"Erm, Cas? What're you doing?" Sam asked, looking at the mound of collapsed snow.

"I'm making a snowman." Cas looked proudly at the pile and then back to the boys.

Sam and Dean exchanges looks. Sam chuckled, his breath showing in the cold. Suddenly, Cas something cold and wet hit him on the back of the neck.

"Argh!" Cas turned in shock to see Dean standing next to a pile of snow, laughing at Cas' reaction. He stopped abruptly when another snowball hit him in the face.

Sam burst out laughing, snow on his hands, proud of his shot. Dean glared at him and dug his hands into the snow.

"That's it, you're dead!" Dean yelled, Sam already running off, slipping slightly on the icier patches, his laughter ringing down the road.

The three of them continued to throw lumps of snow at each other for a whole hour until none of them could feel their hands any more. All three of them were coated head to toe in snow when their snowball massacre came to an end. Panting and grinning, they made their way back to the bunker.

When they got inside, Sam started laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked, taking off his jacket and leaving it to dry.

"Cas is a snow angel" Sam grinned as he shook snow out of his hair. Dean laughed and brushed off his shirt.

"I don't understand" Said Cas, standing in the middle if the room, snow dripping off his nose.

The brothers took one look at the so called 'snow angel' and burst into peals of laughter, he looked so comical.

"Ah yes, the very picture of elegance and beauty" Dean said, struggling to speak over his laughter as Cas tripped over Sam's laptop charger.

"It should snow more often round here" Sam said with a smile.

**Review anyone?**


End file.
